Packaging is an essential part of many products. It figures greatly in the cost of products and is of primary importance in the promotion and appeal of products which to a large extent determines sales. For example, because of high interest rates, taxes on inventory and the cost of storing and monitoring inventory, retailers seek to reduce to a minimum their inventory in items. In hardware products, wholesalers are finding it more difficult to sell to retailers packages containing ten blisterpack display cards. Retailers do not want more than ten blisterpack display cards. When the remaining quantity on their shelves drops to five they don't want to have to take ten more for a total of fifteen. They prefer to order no more than five. The present packages used for ten blisterpack display cards are too expensive to use for only five blisterpack display cards and are not adapted for easily mounting the blisterpack display cards on the shelf hooks: the box has to have its cover rotated outwardly to access the cards and the hook has to be removed from the wall for insertion into the cards, U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,872. There must be room above and alongside the display area to permit this to be done. In addition, each box must be printed with the promotional identification, trademarks, names and product information. Some packages nest the blisterpack cards to minimize volume but then all of them have to be unpacked for pricing by the wholesalers and then repackaged for shipment to the retailers. This pricing task performed by wholesalers or "feeders", is an essential part of the service they provide to attract and hold large retail chain store customers.